Various configurations of disposable filtering facemasks or respirators are known and may be referred to by various names, including “facemasks”, “respirators”, “filtering face respirators”, “surgical facemasks”, and so forth. For purposes of this disclosure, such devices are referred to herein generically as “facemasks.”
The ability to supply aid workers, rescue personnel, and the general populace with protective facemasks during times of natural disasters or other catastrophic events is crucial. For example, in the event of a pandemic, the use of facemasks that offer filtered breathing is a key aspect of the response and recovery to such event. For this reason, governments and other municipalities generally maintain a ready stockpile of the facemasks for immediate emergency use. However, the facemasks have a defined shelf life, and the stockpile must be continuously monitored for expiration and replenishing. This is an extremely expensive undertaking.
Recently, investigation has been initiated into whether or not it would be feasible to mass produce facemasks on an “as needed” basis during pandemics or other disasters instead of relying on stockpiles. For example, in 2013, the Biomedical Advanced Research and Development Authority (BARDA) within the Office of the Assistant Secretary for Preparedness and Response in the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services estimated that up to 100 million facemasks would be needed during a pandemic situation in the U.S., and proposed research into whether this demand could be met by mass production of from 1.5 to 2 million facemasks per day to avoid stockpiling. This translates to about 1,500 masks/minute. Current facemask production lines are capable of producing only about 100 masks/minute due to technology and equipment restraints, which falls far short of the estimated goal. Accordingly, advancements in the manufacturing and production processes will be needed if the goal of “on demand” facemasks during a pandemic is to become a reality.
Certain configurations of pleated facemasks include head fastening ties bonded to the top and bottom edges of a rectangular body. For example, a conventional surgical facemask may have a 3.75 inch×7 inch pleated rectangular body centered on 32 inch ties bonded along the top and bottom edges (long sides) of the body. In the machine direction of the manufacturing line, these ties define a leading set of ties and a trailing set of ties. Prior to conveying the individual facemasks to a packaging station, it is generally desired to wrap the ties around the body of the facemask. However, the current manual and automated methods for wrapping the ties is relatively slow. For mass production of facemasks at the throughputs mentioned above, it will be necessary to wrap the ties around the facemask body while maintaining the high production speeds of the running line.
The present invention addresses this need and provides a method and related system for high speed wrapping of head fastening ties around the facemask body in a facemask production line.